<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden under makeup by MistIolite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738653">Hidden under makeup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite'>MistIolite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooyoung stumbled upon Jongho in dressing room to find him opening a jar of what he’s assuming make up cover up. He hid behind a wheeled wardrobe, watching him gently put the white powder over a soulmate tattoo on his elbow. His name..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung doesn’t care about the formality if your a minute later than the other person they have to call you respectfully Hyung or Oppa. The only person who younger than him is Jognho.</p><p>Out of all the members, they interact with each other in the least unless they were needed.</p><p>They both thought of each other as another guy in the group, nothing more for two years. </p><p>Until, Wooyoung stumbled upon Jongho in dressing room putting opening a jar of what he’s assuming make up cover up. He hid behind a wheeled wardrobe, watching him gently put the white powder over a soulmate tattoo on his elbow. His name..</p><p>His shoulders tense up as San came in.</p><p>It seemed Jongho was startled as well as he crossed his arms to hide it. </p><p>“Are you done looking at yourself in mirror? Your Hyungs are waiting.”</p><p>Jongho nodded with a closed mouth grin.</p><p>“Have you seen Wooyoung? He disappeared from the group again.”</p><p>Jongho joked. “Probably, in bathroom reading porn. That guy should be told something.”</p><p>San laughed. “Don’t say stuff like that outloud, even if it might be true.” He pats him on the shoulder. He leaves. </p><p>This is what his members think of him with his stomach issues? </p><p>Wooyoung felt hurt.</p><p>Jongho went back to his elbow to finish. He closed the jar with a relieved smile and walked out not noticed Wooyoung in mirror reflection for a split second.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>The gang started eating on the airplane, Wooyoung passed with his lack of appetite. He ignored the remarks as they were fun teasing. He even teased them back, as well sometimes.</p><p>“Oh, he’s trying out a diet.”</p><p>“Trying to look cool, but failing.”</p><p>“Bet our fridge will be empty when we get home.”</p><p>Wooyoung looked Jognho, who gave a odd look. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You should’ve told them I was having a deep conversation with your mom in the bathroom.”</p><p>Jongho punched him hard in the shoulder which earned laughter from the group including Wooyoung.</p><p>“I’m kidding.” Wooyoung smiled, at the harsh glare from jongho. For some reason it made him happy for a little attention from their manke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In evening at their dorms. Wooyoung sat on couch speaking quietly to not disturb his members, or more importantly not to them started on speaking inappropriately in front of his poor mom again, who they didn’t believe it was her.</p><p>He cleared his throat as she picked up on the second ring. It’s such work to smile all the time only to avoid unnecessary gossip. </p><p>“Hello, my son.”</p><p>Wooyoung laid on his back. “Hey, sorry to wake you up.”</p><p>“Nonsense! It’s better than no call. Are those brats giving you trouble?”</p><p>Wooyoung laughed. “No, I’m surprised you picked up after the last phone call.”</p><p>“I would’ve scolded-“ He tuned out the rest, as his nose caught a whiff of leftover pieces of steak from kitchen. He turned to his side to watch Jongho eating quietly, not noticed he’s being watched.</p><p>He wanted to tease how he’s the one that eat’s too much and not himself. But, he’s not bothering him now. So, he decides to go back on phone to spare the both of them.</p><p>“How’s your stomach?”</p><p>Wooyoung winced not wanting Jongho to overhear that part. “I’ll tell you tomorrow getting late, love you bye.” He hanged up to enjoy Jongho’s presence even tho it’s at a distance.</p><p>Ten mintues later, he wanted to sneak back to his cozy bed without greeting him, but Jongho was a super slow eater. It didn’t help he watching videos on his phone while eating.</p><p>Wooyoung rolled his eyes at feeling ridiculous to prolong getting up. He won’t even notice him anyway.</p><p>Wooyoung got up. He quietly walked back to his room not  before taking a quick glance at Jongho who’s distracted with some video.</p><p>It was a little disappointing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You two are idiots.”  Hongjoong spoke his mind like always, which usually  puts the other members in a sulking or bad mood, but deep down they know he means well.<br/>
Or curse him out behind his back to make themselves feel better. Whatever works.</p><p>Wooyoung grinned awkwardly. He expected it but still to hear it outloud was something else.</p><p>“For two years, I had to watch my own teammates worry over something that could easily be fixed? The manger never put you two in the same room, cuz even he see’s how distant you guys are.”</p><p>Maybe, getting someone advice about this wasn’t a smart move.</p><p>Wooyoung tried calming him down. “We’re not worrying over anything. As, you can see our minds are fully onto our jobs.”</p><p>“My goodness, how could you handle two years without a peep!? You know how those side effects claw your brains out.” Hongjoong ignored his previous comment.</p><p>“What side effects?” Wooyoung couldn’t help but be curious.</p><p> Hongjoong scoffed. “Are you pulling my leg? I’m sure you’ve must’ve felt all kinds of it by now, two years I’m surprised you’re not depressed.”</p><p>“I’m good.” Wooyoung nodded.</p><p>“Well, you got my advice. Talk to your band member like an adult rather than cowering away like a high school girl. But, not in front of the guys. It’s a sensitive subject.”</p><p>“I know if I mention it to him, he’ll just brush it off as no big deal.”</p><p>“So, what did you want to me say. Play it safe?” Hongjoong asked.</p><p>They both immediately stopped talking as their members coming back to the car.</p><p>Wooyoung scooted to the window as Jongho sat in the middle which is too close for his liking.</p><p> Hongjoong watching them with a disgust expression from the passenger seat through the rear view mirror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Banned from the Gym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going to the gym with a back problems is a stupid idea, especially the other member might taunt in his own kind way to leave before he embarrass himself.</p><p>Jongho jogging on treadmill with headphones on oblivious which is good actually, it saves the awkwardness.</p><p>Wooyoung looks around to see which is the most least excruciating to deal with. 

The bicycle looks fun. </p><p>He climbs on before putting on his BTS songs on random playlist. He hasn’t ridden on one of these since he was a kid.</p><p>After two songs, he took notice of Jongho leaving the treadmill.
 He turned his eyes downward at the music video playing in little screen.

</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Jongho asked with widen eyes now standing next to him. Dripping in sweat.</p><p>Wooyoung pressed paused on the video. He turned his head sideway. “Hi.”</p><p>Jongho rubs his face with the towel hanging around his neck. He muffled in the towel. </p><p>Wooyoung tilts his head. “I can’t hear you.”</p><p>Jongho looked up at him with an annoyed expression. “I said you’re gonna have trouble getting off with your bad back. Are you that selfish coming down here to mess up my routine?”</p><p>Wooyoung rested his arms on the handlebars. “No, I was just curious about working out. This gym isn’t only yours.”</p><p>Jongho didn’t seem to like that response. “Fine, let the hyungs  get a good laugh. That’s all you ever do lately.” He left.</p><p>It’s been awhile since they spoken. Harsh or not, he’s grinning like an idiot until he gets up from this position.</p><p>————————————————-</p><p>“How’s your back?” Seonghwa asked sitting on edge of his bed.</p><p>Wooyoung laid down on his side with belt attached around his stomach. He now regrets stepping into the gym. He asked bitterly. “You lost a bet to come visit me like this?”</p><p>“No, I actually was worried. We all were when Jongho told us.”</p><p>Wooyoung plastered a smile. “Thanks for coming man.”</p><p>Seonghwa gave him a look ‘I know you don’t mean that.’ He bent over to fluff his pillows for him. “Even tho we tease you mankes a lot, we still care about your health.”</p><p>“Sounds scripted.” Wooyoung poked his side.</p><p>Seonghwa admitted. “Okay, I’m practicing for my live tomorrow.”</p><p>“Ah, that makes more sense.” Wooyoung cracked a genuine smile. His smile fell once Seonghwa squeezed his nose. </p><p>“Go back to that gym again and see where you’ll end up.” </p><p>Wooyoung shook his head. He never seen SeungHwa pissed off directly at him before. Scary.</p><p>SeungHwa lets go with a false grin. “Kay good, get well.” He leaves before closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Faint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung still can’t believe they told him his butt would be slapped for the viewers. His parents he received it from in a blue moon but from another guy was odd to process.</p><p>What’s more painful than not able to sit for a few minutes was Jongho must feel powerful than the mangers usually portray his ego. But, alas he has no room to complain since he loves his singing job.</p><p>Even tho it’s been twenty minutes, he can still feel the impact or overthinking it. He locked himself in the bathroom to get rid of his burning face, he hopes it’s not a fever coming on and only feeling a bit embarrassed.</p><p>The door knocked. Yeosang’s voice sounded out from outside. “Are you almost done?”</p><p>Wooyoung shut off the water. He touched  his cheeks which is still burning. “Yeah, I’m done.” He unlocks the door for him.</p><p>Yeosang sighed in relief. “Great, I was waiting forever-“ He blinks at him. “You look weird, maybe I shouldn’t use the bathroom.”</p><p>Wooyoung had enough. “I wasn’t doing anything. I never did. Who ever started that ridiculous rumor knows nothing about my stomach problems-!”</p><p>“Okay, sorry I didn’t ask.” Yeosang moved past  him to close the door.</p><p>Wooyoung grumbled. He thought defending himself would make him feel better but it felt worse. He went to bed deciding to sleep it off.</p><p>———————————-</p><p>He must be dreaming. He can’t be in a hospital bed when he was just home taking a nap, what happened??</p><p>He heard a doctor come into his room with someone else. He turned his head to them. </p><p>“Ah, your finally awake.” The doctor beamed. He took a seat by his small monitor.</p><p> The other person to his surprise is Jongho who’s eating cup ramen. He expected their leader or manager to be here.</p><p>“You seem confuse.” The doctor pointed out he rolled his chair closer to the bed.</p><p>Jongho stood by the doorway still eating peacefully.</p><p>Wooyoung looked baffled at him til the doctor explained.</p><p>“Nothing serious, you just need more fluids in your system. Tho, we should talk about your stomach-“</p><p>Wooyoung eyes widen. “Wait, can we talk privately?”</p><p>Doctor turned to look at Jongho. “Young man, do you mind stepping out?”</p><p>Jongho looked hesitant but listened anyway and left them.</p><p>—————————————-</p><p>The drive back home was silent. Wooyoung couldn’t fathom why Jongho of all the members, visit him rather than go to stores or visit park before they won’t get the chance months later.</p><p>He glanced at Jongho texting on his phone. They must be busy with a live and ordered their manke to update them.</p><p>Wooyoung rested his head on the window sal watching the cars pass by through his reflection.</p><p>“So, he’s pregnant?”</p><p>Wooyoung swiftly turned his head to Jongho. He quirked a smile. “What?”</p><p>Jongho now looked cautious hiding his phone. “I was reading a text out loud from San. We’re joking around.”</p><p>“That is funny.”  Wooyoung tried to lighten the mood but Jongho went back to his phone.</p><p>It’s gonna be a party of gossip when they get back home  He secretly wonders if the guys are trying to cheer him up, for his own fantasy. He knows it’s just a job.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many drama’s Wooyoung can remember is that being drunk can lead to a bonding time plus a sweet revelation. But, in his case it led to a nightmare. It could’ve been ten times worst, but still finding out Jongho is a virgin, twisted his insides more. </p><p>He didn’t want to hear that, even if it was the liquor.</p><p>“You only kissed his cheek, quit beating yourself up.” Yeosang commented. He moved his shoulder to get his attention.</p><p>Wooyoung moved closer to the wall not wanting the other to see his face.</p><p>“Do you want to see the camera, since you don’t believe me?” Yeosang asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Good, then get over it. Awhile back, It happened to San too. We deal with fan service thing a lot, it sometimes stays with us. No one is judging you, except you.”</p><p>“How’s Jongho?” Wooyoung asked quietly.</p><p>Yeosang pats his shoulder. “He’s living life, probably brushed off the whole thing. Which is what you should be doing.” He gives up trying to reassure him and left the room.</p><p>——————————————</p><p>It’s refreshing to not be the one everyone talks about in front of you.  But, he feels bad they’re talking about his virginity. It’s nothing to be ashamed about most guys he know back in high school have busy lifestyles.</p><p>He frowns in pity as Jongho held a poker face while eating at their breakfast table. He wants to comfort him, but at the same time hide in a hole, since he screwed up as well.</p><p>“I remember my-“ San got interrupted by Jongho leaving the table with a moody expression.  “What’s wrong with him, now?”</p><p>“Probably jealous.” Mingi sniggered.</p><p>San laughed. “He gonna miss out tho.” He continued his conversation adding details, Wooyoung didn’t care  to stick around for.</p><p>Wooyoung silently followed Jongho at distance not to get spotted, he didn’t want to talk, only be in his company.</p><p>Naturally, as he expected they went to the gym.</p><p>He stood by the corner as Jongho sat on seat where one lifts the weights. Jongho rubbed the bridges of his nose. “Why are you here?”</p><p>Wooyoung bit his lip before walking to him. He sat on back side of seat to not watch his downcast expression much longer. “I came to just rebel against Seonghwa’s banning me from coming here.” He then admits. “Truthfully, I’m not a guy thats into comforting.”</p><p>“Neither am I.”</p><p>Wooyoung turned slightly to see his backside. “I can be.”</p><p>“I rather talk about anything else besides that. Stupid as it sounds.” Jongho bitterly muttered.</p><p>“Okay, then I’ll tell you about the stomach issues I haven’t told anyone.” Wooyoung swallowed. He hopes Jongho won’t tell the others when he’s back to his normal self.</p><p>To his surprise, Jongho looked at him with his full attention.</p><p>Wooyoung chuckled awkwardly not use to his eyes on him. “Please, don’t tell the guys.”</p><p>Jongho nods.</p><p>Wooyoung sighed before scratching his head. “Um, so it’s explosive diarrhea.” He cracked a smile as Jongho burst our laughing.</p><p>“Better not tell, you know how many jokes they’ll torture me with, every time I’m in restroom?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Advice again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another problem?” Hongjoong looked almost done with these two.</p><p>“I had girlfriends back in high school, It’s probably gonna traumatize him.”</p><p>“He’s a guy, I’m sure his mind is already filled with porn. But, I get what your saying. I’m still shocked he’s a virgin.” Hongjoong added more fruits to the cart he’s carrying. He looked around to see if the others catch up to them, but it seems there’re still stuck in the meat isle.</p><p>Wooyoung leaned against the stacked apples. “How do you deal with one of us seeing your most intimate moments?”</p><p>Hongjoong put his cart down to rest his hands. “I live with it. Some guys laugh it off or make fun of it to ease the awkwardness. That’s what Seonghwa did.”</p><p>Wooyoung said nothing. He picked up the cart for him.</p><p>“You could make it a learning-“ Hongjoong suggested quietly.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Hongjoong dropped some lemons in the cart. “Now it’s between you idiots, on how to approach this. I do suggest not mentioning it for awhile if he’s conservative about it, which sounds unlikely but we don’t know.”</p><p>“I get why he’s so weird about tattoo, now.” Wooyoung muttered in understanding.</p><p>———————————-</p><p>Since their building is nearby, they walked back home lugging groceries bags wrapped around their wrists. Lately, Wooyoung would walk next to Jongho but he feels now maybe it’s best to let it go, like Jongho originally wanted.</p><p>He went ahead of him to join San, not noticing Jongho’s bewildered face, as he’s watching them chatting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Late night walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung not normally the one to purposely ignore any of the members presence no matter how annoying the teasing got sometimes. But, in this situation he feels it’s respecting Jongho.</p><p>Just when they were making extremely little progress from their years of spending time together, now the wall is back up again.</p><p>Lately, he prefers his silent company over the others where he has to make conversation.</p><p>He stayed in the bathroom cleaning it for ten minutes before leaving he bumped into someone by mistake. “Sor-“ He looked up at Jongho for a split second before moving out of way for him.</p><p>Jongho nod slightly before walking in wordlessly.</p><p>Wooyoung wanted to say goodnight instinctively, but held back going back to his room hopping to get some rest.</p><p>———————-</p><p>After three hours, Wooyoung decided to tire himself out with jogging at night to get himself sleepy. He bent down to tie his running shoes at the entrance.</p><p>“Where are you going?” </p><p>Wooyoung simply said. “Out.” He laughs slightly at Jongho bent down as well, he’s not making it easy to ignore.</p><p>“Out where? Do you know what time it is?”</p><p>Wooyoung replied. “I do, but it might help me sleep.” He sighs internally at what he’s about to suggest, but couldn’t help but ask anyway. “Come join me since your still awake.”</p><p>“Me? I’m exhausted to be out there wasting time.” Jongho complained.</p><p>“Okay.” Wooyoung opened the door a bit before hearing Jongho slip on his slippers.</p><p>“Maybe we could pick up something.” Jongho shoved his wallet in his coat pocket.</p><p>“Stores are open this hour? We’ll look funny to late walkers.” Wooyoung pointed out. He started walking outside enjoying the breeze.</p><p>“Nobody cares.” Jongho replied distractedly.</p><p>“What will we be getting that couldn’t wait?” Wooyoung scoffed as Jongho looking around. He wanted to be a quick walk, not shopping. </p><p>“Lotto tickets.”</p><p>Wooyoung didn’t object, they all make very little to get by. He shoves fists in pockets now feeling the cold against his skin. He glanced at Jongho who seem to not mind the cold. He went on his toes to hit his shoulder against his, which earned a confused expression.</p><p>He smiled with teeth showing without an explanation. He turned his attention away to continue walking with thoughts unsure what to do about their unspoken mess.<br/>
—————————-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Changbin visits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day of arcade, food, movie and no members to worry about. He missed this. All he needed to think about was himself and family. Those days were easier.</p><p>“So, how’s your brother doing? Last time we spoken he was in the military.” Changbin asked as they’re waiting for their food.</p><p>Wooyoung smiled at the memory of his phone call. “He’s getting married soon, I’m trying to make it in time for his wedding ceremony.”</p><p>“Congrats man!” Changbin banged his beer glass against his before chugging it down.</p><p>“How’s Hyunjin?” Wooyoung asked. He felt slightly envious they’re able to speak so freely telepathic without a sweat.</p><p>Changbin grinned. “He’s helping out Chris with our lyrics right now, very busy over there.” His expression turned to concern. “You need a suit, right? You kept looking at one we passed by earlier.”</p><p>“No, I can get-“ He got interrupted.</p><p>“Just take mine, It’s been collecting dust plus it’ll be my apart of my wedding gift.” Changbin waved his hand in dismal with alcohol lingering in his breath.</p><p>“I’ll pay you back. Another debt added on my list.” Wooyoung smiled gratefully.<br/>
———————————————</p><p>Two days later the group went to a cheaper suit clothing store than the one he and Changbin came across.</p><p>“Why are we here clothes shopping?” Jongho gave a weird look at being shoved more suits in his arms at the dressing room. “This is your Hyung’s wedding, I can’t come.”</p><p>Hongjoong came out of a different room with a suit on.</p><p>“I look professional!” San’s voice came from the other side of door.</p><p>Wooyoung tried to make him feel guilty. “Why you have something else better to do?”</p><p>“No, I’ve never met your Hyung, like the others have.” Jongho tried giving back the suits but Wooyoung took a step back.</p><p>“My parent’s wanted to see all of you. It’ll go by quick, plus they’re serving steak.” Wooyoung lied. He only ask for their invites to see his reaction to his Hyung kissing the bride. His parents don’t care they’re coming since it’s a big day. </p><p>Jongho sighed as he closes the door.</p><p>Wooyoung wonders if everyone else is curious about his reaction as well or forgotten about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The big day is here.</p><p>As Wooyoung expected they were running slightly late due to directions and parking. So far, the bride hasn’t made her appearance yet while everyone is mingling.</p><p>The group dispersed except Jongho since he knew nobody there besides his bandmates, he stick to Wooyoung as he chatting with Changbin.</p><p>“My suit fits you well.” Changbin nods touched the sleeve.</p><p>Wooyoung beamed. “Thanks again, I’m surprised you aren’t busy today.”</p><p>“I’ll be leaving once they serve the food. Chris  got our manger to agree me being here for a little while.” He walked passed him to put his small present among the other taller ones.</p><p>Wooyoung gave a ‘oh brother’ look behind him. He already knows its free tickets to their concert even tho he already told him, his Hyung isn’t a fan of hip hop or pop music.</p><p>“I’ll uh go mingle, later.” Jongho waved at Wooyoung, who waved back. He left him alone with the guests.</p><p>Wooyoung tilts his head. He decides to follow until Changbin puts a hand on shoulder.  </p><p>“Don’t tell me your gonna be watching like a hawk, acting all jealous and moody everytime he speaks to somebody.” Changbin teased.</p><p>“I’m not.” Wooyoung sniggered at the ridiculous accusation. He’s just didn’t want Jongho to feel out of place.</p><p>“Then, leave the guy alone. Cmon, lets go look for the groom!” Changbin lead Wooyoung.</p><p>—————————————-</p><p>After a few minutes of looking around they spotted the groom with Jongho, both seem to be laughing at a joke.</p><p>Wooyoung blinks profusely, until Changbin hit his arm slightly to snap out of it.</p><p>“WooYoungie!” His Hyung walked over and gave him a big hug. He grinned down at him. “I haven’t seen you in years!” He messed up his hair that stylist took twenty mintues to do. </p><p>He didn’t complain since it’s his Hyung’s special day.</p><p>Their parent’s caught his eyes. His Hyung called them over. “Eomma, Appa!” </p><p>He wonders if he has to introduce him to them-oh wait he’s gone again.</p><p>Wooyoung sighs in relief.</p><p>—————————————-</p><p>An hour later everyone sitting down watching the bride giving her vows. He’s really proud of his brother to found her. After retirement he’ll probably start looking for a beautiful lady, but now it’s been hectic with his schedule.</p><p>Sometimes, he missed being in the game.</p><p>He glanced at Jongho beside him who’s watching the bride with neutral expression. The point of their relationship was to speak telepathic, share feelings and help one another. It ensures your not alone if you never end up with a lover.</p><p>He goes to poke his elbow, until he got startled by Jongho swiftly moved his head down away from the bride. Wooyoung looked up to see them kissing in front of the audience. This is gonna be worrisome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Obstacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your not a fan of watching couples kiss?” Wooyoung asked Jongho as they’re resting on floor drench in sweat after a two hour concert.</p><p>“Why ask something random like that?” Jongho countered</p><p>Wooyoung took a sip of water to finish it before closing the cap. “I wanted to know your tolerance level-“</p><p>Yeosang came in with the others holding towels. He poured water over their heads.</p><p>They both gave appreciative grins.</p><p>———————————————————-</p><p>After drying off, everyone asleep in the plane except Wooyoung who’s keeping up Jongho even tho he really wanted to be asleep as well.</p><p>Wooyoung spoke quietly. “I want to know where we stand.”</p><p>“Because I’m a virgin and your not.” Jongho stated.</p><p>Wooyoung said nothing in hopes Jongho would understand it’s not just that.</p><p>Jongho chuckled softly. “How should I know? I don’t want to see that stuff.”</p><p>“Maybe, there’re a way to block some memories, permanently.”</p><p>Jongho pulled up his blanket. “There isn’t. I’m sorry your disappointed with who you got.” To his surprise Wooyoung opened the blanket for them to share.</p><p>“I’m trying to see how we can overcome this.”</p><p>Jongho sniggered at him turning his back. “And you couldn’t think without taking my blanket?”</p><p>“San took yours by mistake, this is mine actually.” Wooyoung muttered awkwardly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Wooyoung’s Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung.was told to stay in his room until the others call him down. He’s preparing himself not to be startled if they yell happy birthday. As long, he gets new BTS album and ice cream cake, his day is complete. Tho, if his family were here that would be better but he can only accept whatever is available.</p><p>He heard the entrance door slam, he decides to go see.</p><p>He went holding an nervous grin at getting startled at any moment. But, once he go to the living room his smile fell, he was more than startled. </p><p>He’s downright mixture of mortified and furious all over him.</p><p>There was tiny lit up candles surrounding Jongho who seems oblivious to the implication, is on his phone on couch. </p><p>He felt like cursing until there’s no tomorrow but first thing first. He immediately turned on the light which made Jongho winced.</p><p>Wooyoung quickly started blowing out each candle ignoring the burnt aftertaste.</p><p>“I’m not a candle guy either, only my Eomma  likes these things.” Jongho mentions which confirm his theory.</p><p>Wooyoung took a break after fifth candle, saddly there’s still a lot more. He sat down on far end of couch “Did they get me presents, cake at least?”</p><p>Jongho looks around. “I think they said they’re not coming back until tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Wooyoung laughed bitterly. “Oh my gosh!” He whimpered on the couch armrest. </p><p>“Well, I got you a present at least.” Jongho speaks with a happy tone.</p><p>Wooyoung straighten himself out working a grin back up. Maybe his day wasn’t completely ruined by a cruel joke.</p><p>He heamed as Jongho passed a wrapped present that looks like an album hidden inside. He immediately opened it.</p><p>He grinned at the new album finally in his hands. Even tho, he can’t understand Japanese he didn’t cares, it’s BTS.</p><p>“Happy birthday.” Jongho smiled slightly.</p><p>“Thanks, Jongho. Let’s go play this!” Wooyoung rushed to the CD player in his room. He bent down excitedly putting the disc in.</p><p>“I didn’t have enough won for a cake, I’m surprise Seonghwa Hyung didn’t at least get a cake.” Jongho frowned in worry.</p><p>“They’re all gonna be buried, when they get home.” Wooyoung said with his back turned to him, trying to enjoy his little booklet.</p><p>“They asked if I wanted to go too, but I said no it’s your birthday. Think thats the joke with candles, it reminds me of middle school where a student surrounded a classroom with plastic cups.” Jongho chuckled.</p><p>Wooyoung bit his lip refusing to say a word on that. He put the music louder to clear his angry thoughts.</p><p>“Did you wanna play games? You should have fun today!” Jongho shouted since the music gotten too loud.</p><p>Wooyoung slammed the mute button on his player. “Let’s get out here and go beat them up!”</p><p>Jongho seemed confused. “I know it sucks they left without presents or cake-“<br/>
Wooyoung explained their joke. Afterwards Jongho’s face is red as a tomato.</p><p>“I’m going. Your welcome to get a few blows in.” Wooyoung walks out.</p><p>——————————————-</p><p>After an hour of walking in the cold, they couldn’t find the others.</p><p>At this point Wooyoung is cooling his head off.</p><p>“Well, we can still make the rest of evening fun. Arcade is still open.” Jongho tried to be positive despite his eyes saying otherwise.</p><p>Wooyoung scoffed. Still not trusting himself to break something in there.</p><p>They sat down at outdoor dinning at opposite sides. “Call your Eomma.” </p><p>Wooyoung sighed pulling out his phone. “Yeah, I’m surprise she didn’t call me all day-“ His eyes widen in realization before shoving the phone back in pocket.</p><p>Jongho buried his head in the menu. He muttered. “I would’ve bail if it wasn’t your birthday.”</p><p>“You still can.” Wooyoung muttered back copying his actions.</p><p>Worst Birthday he ever gotten.</p><p>—————————————————-<br/>
The next day he calmed down.</p><p>“We were only trying to help you, we both know if you get those memories over with then it’ll give you both peace.”</p><p>“I would’ve been fine with a cupcake and presents, not a nightmare.” Woyoung complained.</p><p>“Was it that bad? Did you two at least talk it over?” Hongjoong asked.</p><p>“Of course it was! I wanted to bury all of you for putting him through that! And having me explain the stupid candles!” Wooyoung sighed in frustration.</p><p>Hongjoong raised his hands to defend himself. “That was  San messing around before we left, I didn’t know until we were at the hotel.” He put his hands down. “Are you guys back to ignoring one another?”</p><p>“I’m done letting you into my business. You betrayed me.” Wooyoung gave a look of disdain.</p><p>“I didn’t betray you.” Hongjoong rolled his eyes</p><p>They have not gone back to ignoring each other, to Wooyoung’s surprise. In fact, that day actually brought them closer to speaking terms than a few sentences. He has look on the bright side to prevent a murder.</p><p>His Eomma apologized for not calling since she got a new phone and had trouble adjusting to the settings.</p><p>“Are you gonna hate me forever? That’s no way to treat your Hyung.” San shooked Wooyoung a bit to get his attention but Wooyoung shrugged it off.</p><p>“It was funny! Cmon, you know I didn’t mean any real harm.” San tries again only to be shrugged off again.</p><p>“Apologize like a man already. What you did was out of line.” Hongjoong commanded.</p><p>San declined his commanded. “I’m not bowing to my Manke for no reason, you guys have no funny bone.” He left instead of listening to their leader.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thoughts spoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung watched them pass Japan through the window. His thoughts linger on his sleeping companion wondering what dreams he’s having right now.</p><p>“I actually haven’t fallen asleep yet to start any dreams.” Jongho rubbing his eyes. Not noticed he got an audience listening on them.</p><p>Wooyoung froze.</p><p>“Gotta keep those thoughts pure for our virgin Manke, now.” San burst out laughing from the seat behind them.</p><p>Jongho frowns deepen, which made Wooyoung wanted to jump out. “Why would you want to rip my dress last year?”</p><p>“Wooyoung, the heck?” Hongjoog gave a look of disbelief showing his face from their side of seat.</p><p>San wanted to talk more but Mingi shoved a blanket in his mouth to shut him up.</p><p>“Your taking my words out of context.” Wooyoung points at him.</p><p>Jongho sighed. “It’s because I got weird comments from the audience and the Hyungs, but I can defend myself. Don’t think you’re some hero, that’s degrading to my manhood.”</p><p>“It’s because I care. I can’t help it-“ Wooyoung tried explaining himself but Seongwa interrupts.</p><p>“Cmon, go talk in bathroom.” Seonghwa gets up from seat gesturing the two out.</p><p>“I wanna hear more tho.” San complained.</p><p>Jongho snigger refusing to get up from his seat. “I’m done, I just wanted to confirm that.”</p><p>“How long you could hear my thoughts?” Wooyoung sat back down.</p><p>Jongho looked at him to watch his expression. “Since the concert earlier.”</p><p>Seonghwa gave up deciding to go back to his seat.</p><p>Wooyoung swallowed trying to think what happened to trigger it. He’s not sure if it was an accident or random occurrence.</p><p>“I think it developed after we’ve been better friends now.”</p><p>“Stop saying my thoughts out loud in front of them!”</p><p>————————————————</p><p>Once they got home, Wooyoung wasted no time locking themselves in their dance studio to talk alone, despite Jongho wanting to sleep.</p><p>They were surprise the others weren’t peeping onto them. Especially, San who first went to his own bed without someone telling him to.</p><p>Hongjoong gave a relief sigh walking back to his room with the others.</p><p>Yeosang glanced at the door with an envious look before following them.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Even tho, the door is shut so they can say whatever. Wooyoung still speechless about their bond growing so fast. He expected to hear thoughts by next year at least, not today!</p><p>Wooyoung sat a bit far with his back against the mirror. He’s a bit wary someone is inside his privacy. For a long time, he waited for this moment but since it’s actually happened it doesn’t feel welcoming at all.</p><p>Now, he has to be on his toes. How do people learn to live with this??</p><p>“Hongjoong Hyung recommenced if this happened, it helps to ignore the other person. We’re human after all.” Jongho yawned.</p><p>“You’ve been speaking to him?” Wooyoung immediately asked.</p><p>Jongho looked at him. “Not the way you have, He told me on your birthday-“</p><p>“Why am I not able to read your thoughts. Are you trying to block me? IF you are then-“</p><p>Jongho turn to interrupt him with a taunt. “If I am what then?”</p><p>Wooyoung glared. “Then I would assume you have a dark secret about your so call virginity story.”</p><p>“I am not proud of calling myself one, but that’s what the term is.” Jongho replied bitterly.</p><p>“Maybe, you just want a feel powerful since you seem to think I’m better than you.” Wooyoung sniggered.</p><p>“Or I just don’t feel comfy-“</p><p>“Screw you!”</p><p>Jongho shut his mouth not expecting that or definition of that given to him right after.</p><p>“Fine, keep your secrets until the block wores off. It makes you feel big man, then fine.” Wooyoung mocked.</p><p>“Your blocking me some parts too, I’m not the only one.” Jongho countered.</p><p>“Do you want to see those, pervert?” Wooyoung bent down in front of him.</p><p>“No! I’m just proving my point.” Jongho shoved him away for space.</p><p>Wooyoung balanced himself off the floor. “What did you do back then anyway?”</p><p>Jongho squinted.”You assume I bullied somebody?” He gets up with annoyance. “I don’t have to sit here for accusations.”</p><p>Wooyoung stood sitting. He watched Jongho walking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Underwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone swimming for live for contest to see which last the longest in the water. Of course, they were told to let Jongho win for the camera since he’s the portray the strongest among them. He thought the staged fruit was  far fetched but the viewers seem to enjoy it.</p><p>He went back in the water knowing he’s gonna get scolded for going off script but it’s the first time he’s able to sense his feelings which were stress.</p><p>He noticed they given him a breathing mask. He swim forward until he’s in front of him.</p><p>Jongho can’t read his thoughts underwater so he’s clueless on what’s Wooyoung up to.</p><p>Wooyoung brought his head closer to his until their foreheads touched. He’s not trying to get their manger ideas for future concepts on the live. He just wants to give him a distraction until he can’t  breathe.</p><p>He knew Jongho wouldn’t fight him off on camera Incase their manger told them to do it at last minute. They didn’t, tho.</p><p>To outside viewers it looks like he’s supporting his bandmate efforts. But inside the mind he’s showing him memories of how he successfully flirt and bits of his first dates with those ladies back in his high school, nothing beyond that.</p><p>Until, he had to break apart to swim back up to surface. He got back on land, he receive weird looks from his band mates. </p><p>He grabbed his damp towel started drying himself sporting a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Free therapy & Block wore off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s too bad tonight had to be where the block wore off. Neither of them were not expecting an abrupt shock to be waken up to.</p><p>Wooyoung stood in bed sweating bullets with widen eyes feeling shameful.</p><p>He’s glad  Jongho’s not doing anything besides taking a cold shower but it’s his first time seeing that beyond a kiss.</p><p>It’s all new to him, naturally he’s angry at Wooyoung for putting him through this tonight even tho it’s not his fault.</p><p>Wooyoung rarely cries, he laughs at the thought of another man breaking down in tears if it’s not in a funeral. </p><p>He doesn’t know if it’s from Jongho or himself but the tears keep on escaping his eyelids. He dug his face into the pillow trying to not sob outloud. It’s too shameful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days now, Jongho’s been ignoring him, he can’t even look at Wooyoung’s  face without flinching in disgust. He was actually thinking of going to the bathhouse last week, but that’s out of question now.</p><p>He even got an official sign on door in Jongho’s handwriting to ban him from entering the gym.</p><p>He’s been giving him space to adjust even tho it’s lonely.</p><p>	By weekend, he’s starting to think Jongho won’t want to hang out again. This might’ve broken their friendship.</p><p>Wooyoung sits out on San’s balcony away from the little celebration over getting a win from their comeback.</p><p>The sliding door opened behind him. “San picked a less attractive neighborhood so I don’t think that’s grabbing your attention.”</p><p>Wooyoung sighed turning his head to Yunho, which is similar to Jungho’s name. “I’m surprise your turning down beer tonight. San picked out your favorite too.”</p><p>Yunho went next to him with a grin. “Someone here told me to lay off the drinking.”</p><p>Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “That’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He wouldn’t have mind if it was Yunho, At least he gives him company out here rather than sulking inside. Maybe, he could ask-</p><p>His drunken rambling got interrupted by Jongho going outside as well he grabbed his wrists and led him back inside.</p><p>Wooyoung giggled as they went to San’s bedroom or he got shoved in there before getting locked inside.</p><p>Wooyoung leaned his head against the door frame. “Now your listening to me?”</p><p>“Your not well to drive back home, get some sleep there.”</p><p>Wooyoung writing gibberish on the door with his index finger. “I didn’t mean it.” He frowned at no response. “You hate me?”</p><p>“If I did, I would’ve let you make a fool out of yourself in front of Yunho Hyung.”</p><p>Woooyoung smiled. “I see.” He sat down. “Why are you there instead of the crowd?”</p><p>“They kept playing around with my headphones.”</p><p>Wooyoung knew that wasn’t the full truth. He knew Jongho isn’t sentimental to admit things even being a little tipsy. He looked around to noticed San’s switch lite on nightstand.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Wooyoung tried to reason with the logic capacity his drunken mind offers him. “Look, if you play here then maybe you’ll overcome-“ He rubs his head with his palms trying to think about what he’s talking about.</p><p>To his surprise the door opened. He quickly stands up with grin seeing Jongho got his headphones back. </p><p>Jongho swallowed thickly.</p><p>Wooyoung went to the bed first, tucking himself in before turning to his side. “Okay, quit worrying it’s all in your head. Just play your game.”</p><p>Jongho walked over before sitting on the edge of the bed. He picked up the game to start playing. He left the door wide open which made Wooyoung not sleep at all.</p><p>But, he tries to with the blaring music from next door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. After Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung eyes opened slowly to a sleeping Jongho beside him.  His eyes immediately flew opened almost ended up screaming his lungs out.</p><p>Now, he’s more awake he raised the comforter to check himself for clothes on before looking over Jongho’s side next. Still same clothes since yesterday. </p><p>Wooyoung clutched onto his heart as if it stopped beating for a second. </p><p>|I can’t move.|</p><p>Wooyoung snapped his eyes to Jongho who’s still motionless. Was he calling him for help? This man, is he hearing things?</p><p>He scooted to Jongho’s side anyway. He whispered worriedly. “Are you paralyzed?”</p><p>No response.</p><p>Wooyoung decided to shake him awake roughly.“Ya! Wake up you’re not suppose to be in the same bed with someone!”</p><p>He sighed relief at Jongho waking up. “Why were you here last-“ </p><p>He couldn’t finished his question since Jongho fled out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom door before he slammed it shut.</p><p>Since, Jongho’s awake Wooyoung was able to get memories of what happened last night.</p><p>“Crazy virgin shouldn’t be listening to a drunken person’s rambles.” Wooyoung muttered groggy under his breath as he’s feeling the effects of hangover from both of them.</p><p>A small part of him felt honored that Jongho trusted him drunk to be here, than sleep  with  Yeosang in guest room.</p><p>Which he should’ve done since there’s two beds.</p><p>Wooyoung rubbed the bridges of his nose. Jongho risked sleeping here to overcome his trouble thoughts, what a stupid thing to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Jongho’s past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung got his reading glasses on  and pen ready to get his extremely late homework over with. Two years since he seen a textbook?</p><p>He grins at Jongho who’s looking down at his homework. Since, the three are now roommates Wooyoung offered to study together.</p><p>The only thing he can offer him as a distraction, since he has no game system but to his surprise Jongho’s own memories seem to surface instead.</p><p>Wooyoung bit his lip trying to concentrate but he can’t help old habits. Seeing a pretty girl always gets his attention first.</p><p>She’s smiling at Jongho is studying with her in classroom, kinda like they’re doing now.</p><p>Wooyoung coughed decided to move his seat to side instead.</p><p>Her smile fell when Jongho refused to kiss her and made the whole school against him. Wooyoung’s stomach turned, teenagers could be so cruel.</p><p>Jongho looked away with eyes stinging a bit.</p><p>“You don’t feel that way back then and now doesn’t mean your not less of a man than any of us.” Wooyoung spoke quietly.</p><p>“Hyung, stop looking at me.” Jongho wiped  his eyes let out a small bitter chuckle.</p><p>Wooyoung turned his eyes to the notebook. He complains with pouted lips. “Oh, Jongho you know I hate the word Hyung.”</p><p>“Why exactly?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Yeosang’s pov Seonghwa Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My mind? Take all of it.”</p><p>Yeosang giggled as he shuts off the camera. He admires his Hyung’s acting skills.</p><p>He gets shy to accomplish these fan services but it gotten better over the years.</p><p>“Yeosang, I don’t mind it’s you.” Seonghwa admits.</p><p>Yeosang laughter died out. He still held a smile to joke around as he had his back turned to him. “Hongjoong Hyung would be hurt hearing you talk like that.”</p><p> “I told him already.”</p><p>Yeosang speed walked out of Seonghwa’s room.</p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>He’s not serious or maybe it’s pity? They’re not the closest’s friends.</p><p>Yeosang  shook his head deciding to just push the ridiculous suggestion out of his head. He caught him on camera, that’s all it is.</p><p>|Seonghwa Hyung told you that? Wow.|</p><p>Yeosang frowned at San’s voice popped up. He pleaded out loud. “Leave it be, this once don’t say anything.”</p><p>|You make it sound like I’m out to get you, haha. Anyways, Seonghwa Hyung was asking us where you went.|</p><p>Yeosang left the sound room to escape into the bathroom.</p><p>|What did you do to get his attention on your radar?|</p><p>Yeosang couldn’t make it to the bathroom once Seonghwa came by.</p><p>Seonghwa cracked a smile while holding his laptop. “You locked your room, so I didn’t know where to leave this.” He handed to him.</p><p>Yeosang takes it feeling a bit dumbfounded. He muttered a thank you before giving him a small bow.</p><p>“No one knew where you went, not even Hongjonng. You shouldn’t do that incase there’s a meeting going on.” Seonghwa lectured with a soft disapproval tone he uses on all the members.<br/>
He lets Hongjoong get angry with the rest of them. They were a team.</p><p>Yeosang went back to bowing again to apologize.</p><p>“Are you doing alright, you seemed so distant lately?” Seonghwa asked.</p><p>Yeosang raised his head. Lately? More like two years. Of course, he can’t tell him unless San blabbed that too already.</p><p>He smiled back at Seonghwa’s grin as a courtesy to their eldest. “Nothing, just thinking about my Nonna.”</p><p>“She still in college for two more years?”</p><p>Yeosang wanted to kick himself for getting them started on a conversation. He nodded to get Seonghwa bored of his response like San.</p><p>But, Seonghwa is not like him. “College is so stressful, I’m glad she’s fighting on still for that degree.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>Seonghwa smile fell slightly. “Guess, I won’t hold you up anymore. Talk to me or Hongjoong if something’s troubling you.”</p><p>Yeosang winced internally at complaining once to Hongjoong. “I’m your leader not a-!”</p><p>His train of thought got interrupted by a gentle pat on shoulder. </p><p>Yeosang shrugged it off and went past him not noticing Seonghwa’s hurt look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Plane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going to America is different compared to Korea outside the concert. Wooyoung should be knocked out like the rest after their performance, but he wanted to start a routine of seeing each country they go to.</p><p>Wooyoung tensed up as Jongho’s sleeping head unconsciously went on his side. He reposition his head on his shoulder.</p><p>Jongho’s dream is so loud like he’s wearing headphones.</p><p>“Hyung, thanks for lending me your phone, I didn’t snoop into your texts.” Yeosang’s whispered in front them caught Wooyoung’s ears.</p><p>“No problem. Just charge your phone next time but we need to talk when we get back home.”</p><p>“It’s nothing to worry about, my arm will heal by next year.”</p><p>“Its still looks so swollen. tho. We should trade now-“</p><p>“I have not agreed to it!” Yeosang shouted in a whisper.</p><p>Wooyoung took notice of Yeosang getting up. He instinctively pretends to sleep.</p><p>“I guess Wooyoung doesn’t know people droll?” Yeosang muttered in disgust. He tried moving Jongho away.</p><p>Jongho woke up. “Hyung, you’re too close.”</p><p>“Me? You were-“</p><p>“You interrupted a great dream, now the next one will no doubt suck.” Jongho grumbled in annoyance.</p><p>Wooyoung kinda missed the warmth on his shoulder.</p><p>|That includes you too.|</p><p>Wooyoung spoke in a low voice. “Is Yeosang still there?”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Then come back on my shoulder.” Wooyoung turned around to face him.</p><p>Jongho scoffed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Yeosang’s pov One Eye Discolored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang brought Hongjoong’s notebook filled with old drawings and wanted to return it. But, he didn’t mean to be nosey.</p><p>He overheard Hongjoong voice surprisingly hearing him trying to comfort Seonghwa.</p><p>“It’s gonna be alright, I remember your doctor said colors might come back.”</p><p>“If only, I didn’t take surgery before coming here.”</p><p>“You needed it or you would’ve gone completely blind in one eye!”</p><p>They were gonna use him for his eyesight? He bit his lip as he opened the door.</p><p>He caught the two startled by his appearance. Seonghwa even more so was apparent in his face.</p><p>Yeosang dropped his notebook on Hongjoong’s desk full of papers without care.</p><p>Yeosang coughed as he got stares on him. “I just came to return this.”</p><p>“Yeosang, did you listen in on us?” Hongjoong asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Yeosang felt bad now looking at Seonghwa who didn’t return his gaze, it must be strange seeing two different colors at once. </p><p>Yeosang fist clenched. It’s still not a decent reason to put someone else through that.<br/>
How could Seonghwa ask him of all the members? Was he the easiest to target due to his resentment with his Soulmate?</p><p>“I’m sorry about your eye, Hyung.” Yeosang murmured before retreating but Hongjoong went after him.</p><p>“Ya! Hold on, a second!” Hongjoong grabbed his arm at the entrance.</p><p>“Just let Yeosang go. I’m going to sleep anyway.” Seonghwa said monotone behind them.</p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Please, get your hand off him.” Seonghwa pleaded with back turn to them tucked in the covers.</p><p>Hongjoong hesitated but listened anyway. He stared at Yeosang. “Fine, I won’t intervene but you two need to talk about thi-“</p><p>“Me and him talk about what?” Yeosang laughed bitterly now looking over Hongjoong’s shoulder. “You were gonna scam me and steal my eyesight! I’m so relieved I didn’t agree!” Yeosang shouted before he slammed the door in Hongjoong’s face.</p><p>—————————————————————————
</p><p> </p><p> Yeosang couldn’t deal with more pity right now, so he decided to sleep in the same room with someone who never gave him any.</p><p>“Hyung, not that I don’t mind a male sleeping buddy. No, actually I do.” San complained</p><p>“Ignore me.”</p><p>San grimace down at his laid form. “This is so weird, even for you.”</p><p>Yeosamg buried himself under the comforter.</p><p>“Why can’t you sleep on the couch again. What are you some girl getting over a breakup? Get out!” He rolled his eyes at Yeosang not bothering to move.</p><p>“I wanted to be close to somebody, okay? I wanted your company so shut up!” Yeosang cheeks flushed not wanting to ever admit it out loud.</p><p>“Uh, fine whatever just don’t snore.” San gave up begrudgingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe Seonghwa did that to Yeosang. He doesn’t deserve being stabbed in back twice.” Wooyoung sulked as he walking on treadmill next to Jongho’s.</p><p>Jongho’s mouth thinned line.</p><p>“At least, he didn’t follow through accepting it.” Wooyoung then cracked a smile. “Do you wanna be a duet together, when we retire?”</p><p>“What does the word retirement mean to you?” Jongho gave a look of disgust.</p><p>“Planning ahead.” Wooyoung responded.</p><p>“I’ll probably take it easy for awhile. Live normal life again.”</p><p>“We could rent your grandparents apartment for them.” Wooyoung suggested.</p><p>“You don’t mind taking care of old people?” Jongho paused his treadmill speed..</p><p>“I wanna be apart of your life than just visiting you once in awhile.” Wooyoung laughed slightly.</p><p>Jongho swallowed thickly not sure how to respond to that strange request. </p><p>Wooyoung has a family, he hasn’t seen in years and the first thing he mentions is being roommates with his grandparents?</p><p>“You’re apart my family now. Just like I’m apart of yours. Think about it.” Wooyoung said stubbornly </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Yeosang’s pov TXT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang is happy for his friend who is a BTS and TxT fanboy. </p><p>He watched Wooyoung pulled out his Japanese cd from book bag with sharpie for each member to sign.</p><p>They eagerly accepted with small giggles, probably not expecting an older group for their autographs.</p><p>He beamed at Soobin who’s finished p talking with their leader. He admires the blue hair on him tho he feels bad his friend won’t ever see it’s true color.</p><p>Soobin’s smile widened slightly upon seeing his  old high school friend. “Hyung, it’s been awhile. I wanted to tell you I got in but it’s been hectic.” He gestured for them to go somewhere less nosey.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>He wonders what Seonghwa see’s if he agreed to the trade awhile ago.</p><p>“I’m born color blind so Seonghwa Sunbea’s situation is different from mine.” Soobin explained.</p><p>“But, you two are very similar.”</p><p>Soobin sighed as he crossed his arms. “To you, anyway. Fine, I will show you this one time since we’re friends.”</p><p>Yeosang stood still as Soobin’s fingers gently massage his eyes over the layer of his skin.</p><p>“Ah, Yeosang there you are we’re getting ready to leave!” Seonghwa’s voice from the entrance alerted the both of them.</p><p>Yeosang broke hold to turn around revealing Soobin. Seonghwa’s happy demeanor changed to a confused one.</p><p>Soobin cleared his throat as he bows slightly to him. He moved past Seonghwa to join his own members.</p><p>Yeosang winced at Seonghwa’s tounge poked inside of his cheek to show he’s upset. He wished Wooyoung didn’t tell him Seonghwa been doing that.</p><p>“Hyung, I was just curious what you guys been seeing.”  He tries explaining but Seonghwa didn’t say anything back, instead he started to walk back to the others. </p><p>His heart fell at this silent treatment. He screwed up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Past Snippets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dress</p><p>Wooyoung crumbled his fists at the Hyungs teasing the supposedly strong manke Jongho wearing a princess dress with them as part of their script.</p><p>He knows it’s harmless, but today it’s just not sitting right with him.</p><p>Jongho kept a tight lip looking downcast which is unusual sight for Wooyoung.</p><p>Oh, he so wants to rip that dress to show he has male parts as well to shut them up.</p><p>———————————————————————-<br/>
Dance Floor</p><p>Ever since, he got Jongho’s name on his shoulder. He  wonders if he got his name on the same area as well.</p><p>It doesn’t help the guy hates wearing sleeveless shirts, even to show off some muscles which is strange.</p><p>Wooyoung tried to be sneaky by lifted up a piece of shirt  sleeve quickly to make it look like an accident in his dancing.</p><p>He felt disappointed at the bare skin only shown. Anymore checking would be too weird, even for him.</p><p>“Wooyoung, I caught you messed up!” Hoongjoong shouted at him.</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
Christmas </p><p>Since they don’t have much won or time to shop for five gifts. They settled on sharing a drone which is quite fun than he seen on tv.</p><p>His gift was seeing Jongho smile at the toy. He’s fine with this tattoo being a secret between them, he gotta be anyway to be happy in this band.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Christmas Morning Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung wanted to sneak Jomgho’s present in the tree at the last minute since he found out how mischievous he is.<br/>
He can’t believe Jongho shook everyone’s else gifts last night.</p><p>He was about to go further down the steps until he overheard Yeosang’s sadden voice. He walked quietly to the second to last step  to hear them better.</p><p>“Hyung, you’re saying no?”</p><p>“I was being selfish, of course you shouldn’t ruin your eyesight. Plus, you’re okay with San now.”</p><p>“Just because we’re getting along better doesn’t mean I still want him in my head and I want you to see how pretty the tree is.” Yeosang force him off the couch.</p><p>Seonghwa covered his right eye. “I can see it fine like this, tho.”</p><p>Wooyoung had enough, he made his appearance to them. “Ya, Seonghwa, are you not accepting your gift on Christmas!”</p><p>Yeosang stood wordlessly as Wooyoung made his way to them.</p><p>Seonghwa laughed at Wooyoung’s pajamas. “You’re being nosey again, Wooyoung Claus?”</p><p>Wooyoung didn’t fire at that comment. “Today, is Christmas. I refuse any of you being miserable!”</p><p>“Wooyoung, I appreciate it but maybe he doesn’t want to part ways with his own bond after all. I think Yunho Hyung offered anyway.” Yeosang whispered in his ear.</p><p>Wooyoung face soften in understanding. “Oh.”</p><p>“Is that what you think? I was giving you a chance to back out.” Seonghwa gently moved Wooyoung gently away from middle of them.</p><p>Yeosang blinks profusely at Seonghwa forcible brought his robe sleeve up revealing his tattoo of San, before placing a hand on it.</p><p>“I researched your surgery side effects It’s treatable, you’ve been too busy to go.” Yeosang tells him.</p><p>Wooyoung looked down curiously at Yeosang’s arm but Seonghwa’s hand still blocked the name. He never seen a trade up close.</p><p>“Yunho? You’ve be drinking too much with him, absolutely not.” Seonghwa shook his head slightly.</p><p>“What about Soobin?”</p><p>“He’s worst than me.” Seonghwa’s gripped tightened.</p><p>Wooyoung took notice of Yeosang’s whole arm became paler for a split second.</p><p>“What gift am I getting, is it another droid? Yeosang changed the subject in a excited time.</p><p>“Why do you have so many, shouldn’t one or two be good enough?” Seonghwa seemed taken back.</p><p>Yeosang grinned showing his teeth for the first time in a week or at least that long in front of Wooyoung. </p><p>Wooyoung felt his heart gladden for his friend. He bent down to put his gift under the tree.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>